


Give Me Love

by lunarspeaks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Armin Arlert, Comfort/Angst, Erwin's first time, Finger Fucking, First Time, Jeans an Asshole, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions Jean/Marco, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Some Plot, Top Erwin Smith, lol wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarspeaks/pseuds/lunarspeaks
Summary: Heartbroken after his sudden breakup, Armin decides to drown his sorrows with a bottle. However, after stumbling upon this broken young man, Erwin can't help but soothe Armin's pain and in turn mend some of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Btw Erwin is 31 and Armin is 22 so yeah) And I know Armin doesn't have freckles but I read it in a fic once and LOVED IT and now, that's all I see. I mean, HOW CUTE OWULD HE BE WIHT FRECKLES!?  
> Enjoy :)

Liquor burned the petite blondes throat as he greedily sucked down the contents of the Jack Daniel bottle. A warm gust of air whipped around the lone figure that was perched precariously on the brink of the balcony. Armin's legs dangled over the edge, through the rusted black bars. They were the only thing separating him from an immense drop to the asphalt below. The young man sputtered, putting down the half empty bottle he was nursing and leaned his forehead against the cool bars of the balcony. Armin's shoulder length hair was currently pulled back into a low ponytail, however his blunt bangs shielded his forehead from the coolness of the bars. Slipping his eyes closed, he attempted to will away his tears.

The cozy summer air seemed to bite menacingly at the young man as he clutched his thick, tan cardigan tighter around his small frame.

The city buzzed below, the sparkling lights from the skyscrapers and active bars were his only source of light, save for the moon suspended in the star-covered sky above. All of the light somehow seemed to shine on the sorrow-filled man below, like a radiant blue spotlight, highlighting the young man in his saddest moment. The oversized cardigan kept him warm, since he was only clad in dark grey shorts that were almost glued over his voluptuous ass. Armin sniffled, wiping away the rogue tear that managed to escape down his flushed cheek.

Currently, he was trying to quell his sorrows about his now ex-boyfriend, Jean, who Armin found cheating on him last week with his co-worker, Marco. Until recently, the three had been close friends, spending an immeasurable amount of time together. Then Jean started hanging out with him more often, always alone.

It was seemingly okay, until Armin surprised Jean last Monday at his house and caught the two fucking like rabbits.

To say Armin was shocked was an understatement. His heart was shattered and as the tears overflowed, he swiftly exited the apartment complex. Marco tried to apologize, spending the following days begging Armin to talk to him. He even showed up at his doorstep, alone, sounding like he'd been crying. However, Armin didn't open the door or respond to him at all. Marco was a great guy despite it all and he figured Jean had somehow manipulated Marco into sleeping with him. He wasn't sure either way or even if he _wanted_ to know the details of it all. Soon, Armin would hear him out, but he needed a few solitary moments to drown his sorrow or drown in it.

Taking another bitter pull, he sighed and glanced down towards the world still living below. The people looked like harmless ants, scuttling around in the night. They all laughed, drank and enjoyed each other's company, thriving under the moonlight. But all were capable of feeling pain and equally inflicting pain. How could he have been so naive?

"Why? Why d-did he do this to me?" Feeling numb, Armin flopped backwards onto the cool metal floor and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm a-" A mingled version of a hiccup and sob escaped his hoarse throat. "I'm a great g-guy... Why did you leave me?" He felt so small, while his overwhelming agony grew and threatened to engulf his entire being.

During his melancholic rambling, he didn't hear his neighbors sliding door open or said neighbor take a seat next to him. Armin didn't notice any of it until he heard a deep, soothing voice fill the night. "Did someone break your heart?" Armin swore his shattered heart leapt as his neighbors sweet voice filled his ears. But no matter how sweet his voice, the question made the tears come rushing back.

Armin's puffy lids cracked open and his watery doe-eyes met an older, icier pair that were teaming with concern and framed with a black wire pair of glasses. He believed the much larger man sitting next to him was named Erwin Smith. He had lived there longer than Armin and was always very friendly when they crossed paths, but he usually kept to himself. He wasn't in a relationship and he didn't have kids. Only a jet-black cat named Hanji kept him company. She was always quite nosy, creeping outside Armin's window and overly skittish to any unwarranted noise or person.

So why did Erwin even care about him?

Armin didn't move to sit up, the liquor now firmly making it's presence known. He simply turned on his side and perched his arm under his head.

Erwin was by far the most beautiful man Armin had ever laid his eyes upon. His pristine blonde hair was styled to perfection while the darker undercut was always neatly trimmed. He had icy blue eyes, lighter than Armin's and always seeming to swim with wisdom and mystery. Those dazzling eyes were sometimes framed with the expensive glasses, but he wasn't wearing them now. But truthfully, they were always Armin's weakness. He always looked so sexy when he wore them. Standing, the older man had to be 6'2 and was bulging with muscles. The younger man could tell Erwin took pride in his appearance, always looking presentable as if he just stepped out of a GQ shoot. In the end, Armin always thought the man to be way out of his league.

Presently, he seemed downright indecent compared to his usual attire. He wore a black v-neck that clung exquisitely to his god-like figure and a pair of grey sweatpants. His feet were bare as they curled underneath his seated frame. Armin honestly didn't know which version he preferred most. Although, this one was a bit less intimidating to talk to.

The alcohol was fogging Armin's brain and he soon realized that he'd been asked a question. _Did someone break my heart?_

"Is it t-that easy to tell?" He sniffled, rubbing at his puffy eyes. He was sure he looked like utter shit, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The emotions inside were consuming him. He couldn't hide, no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Well, I simply remember going through something similar." Erwin's long fingers grazed along the glass bottle of liquor that Armin had almost emptied. "Especially this," he chuckled darkly. Icy blue eyes met Armin's with an intensity he'd never seen before. "Who is he?" His voice was tender and his eyes were sorrowful, like he could feel the younger mans pain. Erwin found himself wanting to quell it.

Armin sighed and slowly moved to sit up. Deciding that he needed more liquid courage, Armin took another pull off the bitter whiskey. Then he pulled his cardigan tighter around him, as if that could piece together his broken heart.

"His name is Jean. We'd been dating for the past year and a half. We-" a small hiccup escaped his swollen lips. "We were talking about moving in together. I... I loved him." He looked out into the night as the tears began to pour once more. "A week ago, I found him cheating on me." He turned his burning gaze back on Erwin, fresh tears in his eyes. "Why me? Am I not good enough? It h-hurts so much," he whined and was stunned when two large hands moved to cup his full cheeks.

Somehow, Erwin had gotten impossibly closer and he now unleashed the full force of his intense gaze onto the younger man. His large hands were warm but calloused as they covered majority of his cheeks and jaw. However, his grip was delicate as if he were holding something fragile. A faint breath fanned over his face as Erwin sighed, the smell of mint and tea meeting his nostrils. "I'm sorry you have to go through this pain, Armin. But don't ever say you're not good enough," his voice was firm and his jaw flexed as an unintelligible emotion flitted through his eyes. "You're intelligent, funny, ambitious and breathtakingly beautiful... _so beautiful_ ," he repeated in a hushed tone as his thumb swept along the milky skin of Armin's cheek.

Armin couldn't help the way he leaned into Erwin's touch. As simple as it was, it ignited something within him and comforted him in a way that Jean never could. A single tear slipped past Armin's damp eyelashes and Erwin swiped it away with his thumb. Armin found himself leaning in, captivated by the stranger who seemed to be able to see him and relate to him.

Then suddenly, the moment was gone and Erwin leaned away and dropped his hands. He knew Armin was vulnerable, emotional and the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of him. "Sorry, but this Jean kid is a fucking idiot. Anyone who'd willing give you up is a moron, but I suppose it begs the opportunity for someone better to swoop in and treat you properly." _Someone like me_ , Erwin thought to himself. In depth, he hadn't gotten to know Armin as much as he wanted. He knew he was taken, so being around him was far too tempting in the first place. The older man also found himself being quite shy with the beautiful young man.

However, the times they'd spoken left Erwin wanting. Already, he could feel a thirst to get to know Armin on a deeper level. From the moment he laid eyes on him, Erwin knew he had a heart of gold.

Even though it was currently past two in the morning, Erwin had just gotten home from a late night at the office. After showering and dressing for bed, he was drawn to his balcony by the sound of saddened mumblings. When he took in Armin's state and the half empty bottle of Jack, he knew he had to step in. Truth be told, his motives weren't all pure. Sure, he was concerned for the younger guy and wanted to comfort him in any way possible, but this also presented the opportunity for him to make himself known as a friend. He wanted Armin to trust him and know that he cared for him.

Moving his eyes over the vulnerable boy, he was truly stunned by his beauty, even in such a desperate state. Ocean blue eyes stared longingly into his, puffy and red from the rubbing, but the tears had vanished now. His skin was milky and smooth, dusted with lovely freckles along his cheekbones and nose. His strawberry blonde hair was messily thrown into a pony and the thick, oversized cardigan he clung to was slipping, revealing more pale, freckle covered skin. Erwin yearned to taste his flesh, however, he pushed his desires away. He needed to focus on Armin now and make him feel like the precious gem he was.

Erwin noticed how Armin grimaced when he pulled away, looking slightly crestfallen. The older blonde quickly decided to rectify that. Scooting closer to the younger man, Erwin draped his arm over his tiny frame and tucked him into his side. Armin looked up, startled and Erwin thought he'd done something wrong. Until, a beautiful smile broke out along his face and he snuggled further into Erwin's side. It felt right somehow, holding onto this young man he barely knew. Cliche as it sounded, Armin fit perfectly into his arms and Erwin found himself never wanting to let him go.

"It will hurt for a while," Erwin said, breaking the comfortable silence that had stretched on. He glanced down towards the smaller man and couldn't help himself as his hand settled in his hair, stroking and playing with the silky strands. Armin's eyes fluttered close as he released a deep sigh. Never before had he felt such a comfort and ease with someone. There wasn't a need to pretend or anything, he could be himself. "You've already been through the worst part, but it will get better. Trust me, I know from experience." He sighed, recalling the horrendous experience his last relationship had ended in.

Armin looked up then, his eyebrows furrowed. "Do you still miss her?" His voice was so small and caused Erwin to smile at his curiosity.

"Sometimes," he decided to be honest. "I get lonely, but I know she's happy. That's all that matters." His voice had grown solemn and an old sadness seemed to be summoned up in his eyes as he talked of his old lover. The older man was lonely and it had been quite awhile since he'd been with someone. Two years and 7 months, to be exact. He simply hadn't felt attracted to anyone in that way. The fact that those feelings of need and attraction resurfaced for a man, scared him a little at first, but he wouldn't run from it. Everything felt right and he wasn't about to turn him away. It was new territory for him and it secretly thrilled him to be able to explore a deeper part of himself.

The note of sadness in Erwin's voice made something snap inside of Armin. Suddenly, he was stricken with the unquenchable need to be close to someone. A familiar fire in his belly began to arise and the alcohol in his system made his chest swell with confidence. "We shouldn't have to feel like this," Armin declared, turning around in the large arms that were encasing him. Armin moved to kneel next to him, bringing them face to face. Whiskey lingered on his breath and his lips were swollen from constant biting. They drew Erwin in. The older man's heart swelled in his chest and began thumping violently. Armin moved forward, powered by the liquor and want and brushed his lips lightly against Erwins.

All of his 31 years on earth, no woman had ever evoked the feeling that began swirling within his gut. Erwin's heart threatened to burst from his chest and the world surrounding him seemed to fade. All that remained was the broken man in his arms. The one he desperately wanted to heal. He felt he'd perish if he released him. Erwin craved him more than the air that filled his lungs.

Months ago, when his feelings for the younger blonde initially surfaced, he was utterly terrified. He'd never felt anything besides friendship for another man. Sure, he had no issues with gay people. Hell, his best friend Levi was gay and extremely happy with his husband, Eren. He was simply scared of the unknown, but since then, he'd made peace with the fondness he held for Armin. The pull was irresistible and his desire was undeniable. Therefore, when Armin's soft lips pressed against his own, he immediately threw himself into the kiss. No hesitation or uncertainty. Erwin knew what he wanted. No, _needed_. The large man's hands moved to cradle Armin's face as their mouths moved in harmony. The kiss began chaste, slow tender pecks until Armin tugged at Erwin's golden locks, earning a deep, guttural growl.

A symphony of low moans and soft sighs fueled the fire between the two as their tongues explored new territory. The bitter taste of whiskey and mint lingered on the youngers lips while Erwin's distinct taste was mature and intoxicating, with hints of black tea. In a blur of rushed movements and tangled limbs, Armin found himself seated in Erwin's laps. With his legs wrapped around the mans waist and their chests pressed tightly together, he was completely surrounded by him. Almost every inch of their bodies molding to the other. The younger man could feel every inch of taunt, bulging muscles pressed against him and he couldn't help the lusty moan that escaped his plump lips.

As time escaped them and their kiss grew more ardent, Armin began to feel Erwin's large member awake against his lower stomach. His own already fully ready for action. He flexed his hips forward, grinding their crotches together, drawing a deep groan from Erwin. It felt impossibly huge and caused his desire for the older man to increase. Ever so slowly, Armin's small hand glided down fabric-covered abs, intent on palming Erwin to see _just_ how big he was. Until, his tiny wrist was captured. Erwin hesitantly pulled away and glanced down, searching Armin's heavily lidded eyes. The air was thick with tension and heavy breathing as the men's eyes bored into one another. Erwin wanted to be sure. He'd stumbled upon the young man unknowingly and wanted to help, however, he needed to know that Armin wouldn't regret this come morning. He wouldn't be able to handle that sort of rejection.

"Armin," Erwin gently brushed the strands of silky hair behind his ears, allowing him an undisturbed view of Armin's beautiful eyes. "I need to know that you want this. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." The tenderness in Erwin's eyes made the boys heart throb.

Taking a moment, he pondered what Erwin had said. Even though he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, he knew he wanted this. He knew without a shadow of doubt. Before his breakup, he was always drawn to Erwin. Of course, he was blindingly gorgeous and quite charming, but he found himself wanting to talk to and get to know him better. Even though he was taken there was always this curiosity when it came to this strong, mysterious man. Armin knew he'd been married once from their landlord mentioning it to him one evening. There was always this sense of sadness and loneliness emanating from Erwin, so Armin assumed that was why. Without the liquor, he probably wouldn't have had the courage to make the first move. However, he didn't regret it. Slightly drunk or not, he knew what he wanted.

"I need you, Erwin," he whispered. A small smile graced his lips as his forehead rested against Erwins. "Don't leave me, please."

The hopefulness of his hushed words, allowed Erwin to let his worries fall from his shoulders. There was a pleading within the depths of Armin's eyes that Erwin simply couldn't ignore.

This young, beautiful man needed Erwin as much as Erwin needed him. He was overwhelmed and consumed with loneliness and solitude. If it meant that only this night he could indulge, feel the boys lips upon his, skin against skin. Then Erwin would gladly take it all and give him everything in return. As soon as their lips collided once more, his heart soared and the constant ache that had become a permanent fixture in Erwin's heart, faded. They claimed and took whatever they desired, all whilst replenishing each other. The older man thought he'd fly away, being filled with such elation. However, Armin was his anchor, holding him down and keeping him grounded. _He is mine_ , a possessive side of him hissed, and he didn't think he possessed the strength to give him back.

Erwin stood and easily picked up the younger man and carried him inside his own apartment. Their grip on each other was desperate and needy. Not once did their lips part, as if they needed one another more than breathing. Erwin kissed and tasted him as if he was the last scrap of food on Earth. Devouring him and quenching his thirst. Large hands caressed and fondled Armin's dainty limbs firmly but delicately, as if the freckled beauty were the finest china or a priceless piece of art.

And each touch heated the younger man, starting a fire within his core. And every kiss repaired his soul and caressed his heart.

Delicately, Erwin placed him down on the bed. Lying back against the sea of white satin pillows, Armin was the picture of innocence and lust. His once puffy, red-rimmed eyes were now heavily-lidded and filled with desire. Tendrils of silken blonde hair stretched along the pillows and his every breath was ragged. As his legs rubbed together, anxious for friction, Erwin noticed his cardigan had fallen away. His pale, freckled-covered chest was exposed, displaying his rosy nipples and slender stomach. Armin was much smaller than Erwin, but wasn't weak by any means. His stomach was toned and arms slightly defined. However, he had somewhat feminine curves, like the roundness of his hips.

Instinctively, Erwin licked his lips. Armin's plump mouth fell apart with a soft sigh. "Erwin, please," he crooned and immediately Erwin was hexed. The spell was cast and Erwin was soon hovering over the petite frame, ready to supply his every need. Trembling hands reached up to push the black t-shirt away from Erwin's body. Then, Armin moved to loosen the draw string of the sweatpants after the shirt was gone. Both garments were discarded in a heap on the floor. Finally, Erwin was utterly exposed above him, looking like a chiseled greek god in all his glory. Armin moaned at the mere sight of him.

Usually, he would've summoned up some excuse and ran off, letting his nerves get the best of him. However, Erwin hadn't pressured him into this. Even now, his eyes held a sort of worried concern in their blue depths. As if each brush of his lips and scrape of blunt nails against his skin would ebb away at his pain. Strangely enough, it had. Armin had sobered up in their heated moments and his mind had never felt so clear. He knew that Erwin was it.

Erwin's lips met his in a passionate kiss, before they both broke away, utterly breathless. He chuckled softly, leaning his cheek against Armin's shoulder. There, he placed a series of soft kisses along the curve of his neck. They seemed so chaste, but spoke wonders of what was to come. The thought gave the smaller blonde goosebumps.

"You know, despite my... enthusiasm. I've never actually done this before." This admission made Armin smile. The older blonde was hiding his face, however, Armin was positive he was blushing. It was absolutely endearing.

Now that Armin had been handed the reigns on such a powerful man, it made him downright giddy. He instructed the older blonde to get lube and a condom, which happened to be in his bedside table. Then with a gentle nudge against his shoulder, the larger man was on his back, with Armin straddling his wide hips. He seemed to look even bigger from this angle. Thick arms, bulging with muscles every time he moved his hands along Armin's body. Broad chest, littered with golden hair and a set of abs that looked utterly magnificent. However, there was a nervousness in his eyes as he casually bit at his bottom lip.

Armin truly took a moment to study the reactions he could elicit from the somewhat reserved man. As his fingertips ran up his abdomen and along his pecs, Erwin shivered. Armin's nimble touch circled up and around his pert nipple, pinching and slightly tugging at it. Erwin gasped and his hips flexed upwards, rubbing his hard member along the seam of Armin's tight shorts. The younger moaned in response. Feeling bold, Armin ground back into him, causing Erwin to growl deeply. It was animalistic and raw, giving Armin the inking that he'd be quiet feisty in bed, once he learned the basics.

By now, Armin's shorts had become uncomfortably tight. His hard cock was pressing against the thin fabric and a small spot had begun to seep through where the tip was. It was a feast for the eyes, but Erwin wanted more. He craved all that the younger could give. He helped Armin out of his last article of clothing and Erwin couldn't help but caress the smooth underside of the small blondes cock, which caused Armin to whimper loudly.

"W-wait..." he begged. He knew he wouldn't last long, especially in this condition. Erwin's hands were perfect and large, but simply felt too good at this moment. One glance at his girth and he knew he had to have it inside of him. Quickly, he unscrewed the lid of the lube and coated his first two fingers generously. "First, j-just watch," he breathed and turned his back towards his lover, straddling his hips once more. He looked over his shoulder as his fingers circled his eager entrance. Erwin had sat up on his elbows now, his jaw going slack when Armin slowly pushed in the first finger. He worked it fully in before adding the second one, secretly enjoying the slight burn of his anus. Armin let out a breathy moan, his head tipping back at the intrusion.

"Go slow at first, okay? Then..." he began thrusting his fingers in and out for several seconds. "Faster... _fuck_ ," he groaned as his fingers nudged against his prostate. Soon, he was up to three fingers and he was a panting mess. He'd become too wrapped up in the sensation, almost forgetting that Erwin was there entirely. It wasn't until his gravelly voice rang out, that Armin stopped all together.

"Can I try?"

Armin's dark eyes opened to see Erwin disheveled and chest heaving heavily. His eyes lust-blown and mischievous while his face was flushed and embarrassed at Armin's shameless display of pleasure. Slowly, Armin nodded then drew his fingers out. He watched Erwin sit up, then coat his thick fingers with the lubricant. Armin gulped audibly.

Erwin moved his hands to his entrance, then looked into Armin's eyes, silently asking for permission. He answered with a kiss, then Erwin slowly pushed inside. His one finger felt like two of Armin's. Erwin swallowed his desperate moans as he began fucking the younger blonde with his fingers. Their kiss grew more heated as Erwin added two, then three fingers. Armin was backing against him like a madman, their kiss had broken and his head rested back against Erwin's shoulder. His eyes were screwed shut and his cherry lips were parted, slick with saliva and making the most beautiful noises. Erwin's fingers curled with each thrust, causing the blonde to cry out.

"Yes! Right t-there, Erwin!" Armin yelled, reaching around to tug at the strands of Erwin's hair, making him groan.

The pleasure was entirely too intense as tears welled within the younger mans eyes. He was overwhelmed and so utterly close. However, more than anything, he wanted Erwin inside him. He wanted to be filled and ruined by the almost innocent man. Just before Armin came, he clamped down on the base of his cock and stopped meeting the thrust of his lover's wonderful fingers. Erwin would've thought he'd hurt him, had he not spoken with such a ruined voice.

"I need you inside me," he whispered. A shiver ran through him as Erwin withdrew his fingers. He didn't want him like this, however. Erwin wanted to watch him, see his face contorted with pleasure.

Erwin kissed up his neck, then ran his tongue along the shell of Armins ear. He nibbled at the flesh lightly before seductively, whispering in his ear. "I want to see you." His hands swiped along the curve of Armins flesh and circled his erect nipples, flicking at the reddened flesh. The young blonde's back arched as he yelped from the ministrations. "I want to watch you unravel, as I fill you up and make you mine," he purred. Armin had never heard such sensual words or wanted someone so terribly. "Your beautiful face and body overwhelmed with pleasure as I take you..." He chuckled darkly and bit rather roughly at the younger mans shoulder. "..as I fuck you." He soothed the pain with his tongue. "I want to watch you lose control, Armin." The jolt of pleasure that traveled through Armin almost made him dizzy. He could listen to this man speak all day.

With Erwin's help, Armin turned around in his lap. Face to face, Armin felt his lungs deflate as all the air escaped him. Erwin's usually immaculate hair was a mess of golden and brown, giving face to the term 'sex hair.' His eyes, once bright and sweet, were dark and commanded attention. He was the picture of lust and sex, and even though he was inexperienced, he was in control. Armin would do anything he asked.

Armin worked his slim legs farther apart as he guided Erwin's monstrous erection to his quivering entrance. The anticipation was thrumming in his veins, his heart beating incredibly fast. Inch by agonizing inch, Erwin worked himself inside of the younger blonde. The sight simply didn't do his girth justice. Armin couldn't help the wanton noises escaping his tiny throat and Erwin loved them anyways. Broken off moans, cries of his name and yelps echoed around the room until Erwin was fully seated inside him.

"F-fuck, Erwin... who knew," Armin gave a slightly pained laugh, which caused Erwin to groan.

Beads of sweat dripped down Erwin's bushy brows as he rested his head against Armin's dainty shoulder. His length was encased so hotly and so deliciously inside the young blonde. He never wanted to leave Armin's lush, soft thighs. In some way, he was thankful for Jean being an idiot and allowing him this chance. They panted heavily until Armin finally adjusted and started wiggly his hips. Every innocent shift and soft giggle he let out, felt amazing. Having enough of the younger mans playful debauchery, Erwin's strong hands moved to grip the small hips. He felt so small and looked quite pale while bathed in moonlight. Erwin felt the strong need to mark him with dark, blood-red bruises that would remind him of their night.

Armin's face had grown red as he drunk in air desperately. His body felt so small and fragile in Erwins ams, but it felt inexplicably right. As if their bodies moulded and moved in unison. The young blonde clawed his way closer, biting at the soft flesh of Erwin's neck.

"Ah, lay back," he whined and pushed against the large man until his back met the cool, satin sheets below. Slowly, Armin lifted himself, fingers digging into the skin of Erwin's chiseled abdomen before he slammed back down onto his cock. Erwin cried out at the slew of delicious sensations that coursed through his body. The boy began working so beautifully on his cock. He felt so incredibly close to the young man riding him effortlessly. His mere presence and the pleasure threatening to engulf him. Blunt nails scraped down Erwin's muscular chest, as Armin moved fluidly on Erwin's member, leaving angry red marks in their wake. The pain and pleasure mixed caused Erwin to groan loudly.

"You're so tight," he ground out as he began meeting Armin's thrusts, shoving his cock deeper.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, mixed with sensual moans of ecstasy filled the room. Erwin's strong hands held a deadly grip on the younger mans hips as he angled, then snapped his hips forward more aggressively, hammering up into Armin's prostate. Erwin was becoming privy to sensations unknown to him, never before being so enthusiastic or vocal during sex.

"Fuck, Armin... you're so beautiful," he cried out as the young man took hold of his own neglected member. His tiny hands jerked his weeping cock in time with each frantic thrusts, until Erwin moved them away and took over. He wanted to be the only one to bring him release.

"I'm so close," Armin whimpered. Arlin's freckled chest was splotched with redness. His head lolled back, showcasing his slender, pale neck. It was calling for Erwin's lips to press against the skin. Hair clung to his shiny, flushed cheeks as the most lovely sounds escaped his luscious lips. He was the epitome of beauty; utterly mesmerizing.

Deep within his heart, Erwin knew he would be okay with the sight of him everyday. More than okay.

Erwin's hand passed more rapidly along his lover's cock, noticing how Armin's movements became more desperate and frenzied. "Erwin!" The strained cry filled the air. Like a mantra, it was repeated as he sprayed his release across Erwin's broad chest. Armin's hips jerked forward as Erwin languidly stroked his softening member, watching him come down from his high. Feeling boneless, he collapsed onto Erwin's slick chest.

The squeezing of Armin's asshole was almost too good and caused the final shred of control to slip from Erwin's grasp. After Armin collapsed against his chest, Erwin flipped the young man over. Armin cried out at the sudden movement, still overly sensitive.

The older man hovered over Armin and began to unleash his fury. Strong hands gripped his dainty hips tightly as his throbbing cock plowed viciously into the boy's abused hole. He hiked one of Armin's slender legs over his shoulder, loving the new sensation and depth it allowed him. Hypersensitive and overwhelmed with emotions, Armin's back arched at the sudden change. Wanton, high-pitched moans spurred on Erwin's maddening pace. Something primal had taken over, making Erwin pound relentlessly into his lover. Soon the sound of the headboard smacking the wall accompanied Armin's screams. The younger blonde was over-fucked as his eyes rolled back in his head and he held onto the large man for dear life.

"Fuck, Armin... _I'm_..." His sentence morphed into a guttural growl as he slammed in three more times, before exploding inside his lover. There were sure to be bruises from how tightly he gripped Armin's slender hips. The younger blondes body had been worked up enough that he came again quietly, swollen lips open in a silent cry as they rode the waves of pleasure together.

Erwin collapsed onto the small youth as they both came down from their blissful release. Their skin was overheated and sticky, but it was oh so sweet. Armin couldn't wipe the ridiculously goofy grin from his lips. When Erwin lifted his head, with a sleepy grin on his reddened lips, he knew he wasn't alone with his feelings.

"Want to shower?" He looked so utterly beautiful, skin flushed and golden hair a bizarre mess on his head. His piercing eyes shinned brighter than Armin had ever witnessed. Armin felt tethered to him, and vulnerable in this moment. As if he could open up about anything and Erwin would listen earnestly.

Armin nodded, though his body felt utterly useless in it's current over-stimulated state. However, the thought of showering with Erwin was entirely too tempting to pass up.

The older blonde seemed to read Armin's mind and scooped him into his very capable arms, cradling him against his chest and away from the bed. Erwin placed him on top of the cool counter, then went about preparing the shower. While sitting on the counter, Armin enjoyed the view in the meantime. His lover was quite tall and built. Anyone could tell that he took pride in his appearance, but one couldn't tell the depth of it, unless they'd been granted the glimpse that Armin had. Sauntering forward, Erwin nestled himself between the young man's supple thighs and kissed him lightly on the lips. Large hands caressed Armin's cheeks as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into the wiling cavern. Armin's wandering hands slipped down to Erwin's ass, where he boldly gripped and massaged the cheeks. Breathless, they broke apart as Armin continued to gingerly assault the taller blonde's cheeks.

"You've never had anyone... take you?" Armin asked, voice now sultry and low against the shell of Erwin's ear. He knew the answer already, but watching Erwin squirm simply from thought of it, made him unbelievably hot. Erwins large cock had already began to stir against Armin's thigh. His sharp cheekbones reddened as he smiled sheepishly.

"No," Erwin whimpered when Armin's finger grazed over the puckered opening.

"Soon," he whispered, already feeling the anticipation. With a quick peck to Erwin's lips, he maneuvered out of his hold to step into the shower.

Erwin watched his lover disappear into the steam before following after him. The larger blonde stepped into the tiled shower, then his dark blue eyes zeroed in on Armin under the spray. The hot water reddened his usually pale skin and made his freckles more pronounced. They were littered along his shoulder blades and tops of his shoulder. Slowly, Armin turned towards him as Erwin wrapped his arms around his waist. His round cheeks and button nose covered with the most freckles, a feature Erwin found very cute. The water made Armin's hair cascade along his skin and his long eyelashes shine in the light. He wore a content smile and Erwin's heart warmed at the sight of him actually happy. The younger blonde blushed at Erwin's intense scrutiny.

It was such an endearing quality. A few moments prior, he was yelling his name, begging for Erwin to be rough and explicit with his petite body. He was quite unrestrained in bed. Now, he blushed under Erwin's gaze as if he couldn't stand simple eye contact. It made Erwin want him even more.

"You're so beautiful," he sighed and pushed the young man's wet bangs to the side. He wished to look upon his lover uninterrupted.

Together, they washed and caressed taunt muscles and heated flesh, peppering kisses and nurturing each other like lover's of forever did.

They never took it farther than that, simply wanting to bask in the fresh possibility of their budding relationship without feeling rushed. Once they'd showered and dressed for bed, they settled themselves under the covers. Armin donning one of Erwin's oversized shirts and Erwin simply wearing briefs, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Amidst the glow of the moon, wrapped in each others embrace. Armin couldn't get rid of the euphoric, fulfilled grin from his face. He'd be okay. Nestled in Erwin's warm, protective embrace, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave comments and thoughts down below. :)


End file.
